


Все дороги ведут в Рим

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Regrets, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Конец третьего фильма. Джед думает о человеке по ту сторону стены.





	Все дороги ведут в Рим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Roads Lead to Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389602) by [eloquated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/pseuds/eloquated). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Беты - RobinGoodfellow, Pheeby

Вот и всё. Это конец.  
Странная мысль, хотя было полно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к ней, пока они летели обратно из Англии. Говоря начистоту, Джедидайя даже не знал, верит ли он в это по-настоящему. Он не чувствовал никаких перемен в себе! Уж конечно, человек, отважившийся на столь монументальное решение, должен чувствовать себя как-то по-другому. Святым там, или окрылённым, или ещё что-то.  
Но нет. Ночь как любая другая ночь, никаких новых ощущений. А если в груди было чуть тяжелее, чем надо, что ж, он давно научился это игнорировать.  
Они разошлись, заняли свои места — как и в любую другую ночь. Рассвет был всё ближе, и Джедидайя последний раз взглянул на мир за стеклянной стеной. Ожидая каких-то перемен. Знака, что эта ночь будет иной, и когда наступит вечер, они смогут... что?  
Он неровно выдохнул — задержавшийся чуть дольше положенного в лёгких воздух обжигал.  
Может, это просто от осознания, что мир ничего не заметил. Что они все пожертвовали своими чёртовыми... чем бы это ни было. И никто не узнал.  
Не находя себе места, Джедидайя взял револьвер с бедра, тот привычно лёг в руку. Говоря начистоту — и черт побери, если и есть время в жизни, когда нужно смело смотреть судьбе в лицо, то это час смерти — не из-за неизбежной гибели он был расстроен. Не неизвестность или боль (он не задумывался о первом, а второе не имело значения) тяготили его.  
Джед вдохнул глубже, напоминая себе, что всё ещё может дышать.  
Но казалось таким чертовски неправильным встречать костлявую одному. По другую сторону стекла, он был уверен, Октавиус наверняка делал вид перед своими, что отлично держится. Подавал собой пример и всё такое прочее. Такой вечно надутый, в своей сверкающей броне и идеальном на вид плаще, что тянет стиснуть зубы до боли.  
С тех пор, как они познакомились как следует, Джеду часто доводилось так делать.  
Октавиус и его проклятая упорная привычка выкладывать вслух всё то, что мужчинам говорить не пристало. Нельзя говорить о глазах другого парня, или о том, какой он красавчик. Настоящий мужчина держит это при себе. Джедидайя вот мастерски научился заглушать такие мысли, и это пошло только на пользу.  
И, чёрт побери, все эти вещи нельзя видеть в напыщенных рыцарях в нелепой броне. Которые расхаживают с таким видом, будто им принадлежит весь музей, и чуть не обрекают остальных на смерть.  
Джед видел, что броня Октавиуса другая. Конечно. Ведь он же ковбой, как ему не заметить всё это золото. Римляне цепляли на себя эти блестящие штуки, как будто те вот-вот выйдут из моды, даже не думая о несчастных ублюдках, которые работали до стёртых рук, чтобы добыть золотые крупицы. И кто вообще носит броню с юбкой? Нет, сэр. Так дела не делаются.  
Джедидайя уже не знал, продолжает ли он вообще дышать. До чего же глупо так отвлекаться. До восхода оставались минуты, может, даже меньше, а он думал о каком-то воине по ту сторону стекла, а не о собственных глупых лёгких.  
Потому что он совершенно точно не гадал, было ли Окти страшно.  
Или вжимал собственные пальцы в ладонь слишком крепко, пытаясь вспомнить, каково это было, чувствовать руку Октавиуса в своей. Она была липкой от пота, и Джед порадовался, что никто не видел его в тот момент. Может, для тех, кто скачет вокруг в платьях, это и нормально, но не для настоящих мужчин, вроде него!  
Свою смерть полагается встречать смело, без сожалений. Но Джед был уверен, что у всех да найдутся какие-нибудь сожаления. Нельзя прожить жизнь, не заимев их. У всех есть слова, которые они не сказали; и тупые рыцари, которых они не успели вызвать на полагающуюся дуэль. На револьверах, на рассвете, и уж тогда-то Окти заткнулся бы и перестал строить им глазки.  
Вот только Ланселот был теперь на другом конце света. А Октавиус по ту сторону стекла — и с тем же успехом их мог разделять океан, или тысяча миль.  
Фыркнув, Джедидайя прокрутил револьвер на пальце и вернул в кобуру на поясе.  
Потому что он, чёрт побери, точно не думал об ожидающей их вечности, или о том, что он может никогда больше не оказаться за стеклом.  
Он хорошо прожил свою жизнь, как умел, не так ли?  
У всех есть свои сожаления.  
Рассвет занялся над горизонтом, ослепительный свет пролился в окна в конце коридора. Джедидайя почувствовал, как мир стал замедляться, всё больше и больше.  
И затем остановился.


End file.
